


My Spirit, My Soul

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, Ivan meets one of the newest people to his neighborhood. Well, at least his spirit. Apparently, it detaches from his body quite often. As Ivan helps this spirit find his way home, he learns quite a few things about him. One of them being that the spirit doesn't always match the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Spirit, My Soul

Ivan didn’t like being at school before he had to. But, no, he’d managed to get himself signed up as one of those people guiding the Freshmen around on their first day of school. All because he needed those stupid Community Service requirements that this stupid school required of him. He’d just finished pointing a kid towards the gym when he decided to take a well-needed break in the bathroom. His smile could only hold up for so long.

Then again, he had been told that his smile was creepy and it was only the exceptionally brave came to ask him for directions…Maybe his smile could last through the day…

He shrugged as he walked in, not quite needing to relieve himself, but needing some nice alone time. He was a Senior this year, for crying out loud. He shouldn’t have to deal with something like this.

Ivan blinked in surprise as he walked into the bathroom and found that it wasn’t empty, like he thought it would be. That wasn’t quite what surprised him. What did was the fact that there was a tall, lanky, blond boy _floating_ a foot in the air in front of the sink.

“Um, hello,” Ivan blinked and the boy flinched, looking at him with shocked eyes.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, do you want me to leave?” the boy’s voice tumbled out of his mouth at the speed of light and Ivan couldn’t help but laugh slightly. The boy blushed, looking at the ground. He paused for a moment before looking up at Ivan with wide eyes. “Wait, you can see me?”

“That’s the only reason I’m talking to you,” Ivan laughed and the boy blushed even more. “Are you a…ghost?”

“Um…sort of,” the boy said slowly, twiddling this thumbs and refusing to look Ivan in the eye. “This kind of happens sometimes. I’m lost, to be honest. I should…uh…try to find my body or something…”

“Do you want me to help you?” Ivan offered. Well, this certainly wasn’t what he planned on doing today, but it was better than leading Freshmen to gym class.

“If…if you don’t mind,” the boy nodded. “I moved into town a few weeks ago and I guess this is my school now? I honestly have no idea how I got here…And in the bathroom, too. Weird, right?”

“I’ve heard of school ghosts haunting bathrooms before,” Ivan chuckled, “It’s not that strange. My name is Ivan, by the way. Yours?”

“Oh…um…Amel…Alfred…yeah…Alfred.”

“Are you sure?” Ivan teased and Alfred blushed before nodding.

“Y-Yeah. My name’s Alfred,” he scratched his chin. “I…uh…look like an Alfred, don’t I?”

“I’ve never seen an Alfred before,” Ivan laughed. “I’d say you look the part more than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Great,” Alfred flashed a smile. “So…uh…lead the way?”

“Fine,” Ivan nodded. Honestly, he didn’t quite mind leaving the school now. Who needed Community Service hours when he had a chance to help a cute spirit find his body? Hell, he looked like he could have the body of an older teenager, maybe he was a Senior, too. Ivan wasn’t quite against a romance his last year of high school…Of course, that was if Alfred wouldn’t mind it…

“Can other people see you?” Ivan asked curiously. Then again, this all counted on the fact that Alfred could really return to his body like he said he could.

“Not so far,” Alfred mumbled. “Some asshole nearly pissed on me.”

“That’s your fault for not moving,” Ivan laughed and started walking out of the bathroom. “Why stay here, anyway?”

“I’ve never seen it before,” Alfred blushed, but followed him closely. Ivan decided not to think much on the statement, Alfred was new to the school after all.

“So where do you live?” Ivan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the main doors. No one would miss him much anyway, it wasn’t like a lot of people asked him for help anyway. It was kind of refreshing, to have Alfred so open with him. Normally his new friends didn’t open up to him very quickly or shook because he looked scary. Then again, Alfred had a few inches on Ivan because he was floating…

“Oh, uh,” Alfred thought for a moment before giving Ivan the address. Ivan nodded. That was relatively close to that Elementary school. If they got there, Alfred could probably find his way back.

“So, Alfred, how about you tell me a bit about yourself,” Ivan offered with a smile. Alfred didn’t shiver away, he just blinked at him with wide eyes. Ivan laughed. “I figure I could try offering to be your first friend.”

“I’m not sure if you should make that decision until I’m back in my body,” Alfred muttered under his breath.

“Why is that?” Ivan asked. “As far as I can tell, you seem like you would make a nice friend.” Perhaps more in the future…

“You really think that?” Alfred asked.

“Did you not have many friends at your old school?” Ivan chuckled, but Alfred’s face fell and Ivan knew he stepped into deep territory.

“Let’s just say that there were a lot of bullies,” Alfred mumbled. “But my brother’s a cool guy, I guess. You’ll probably see him. He knows about this whole…spirit thing.”

“It happens often?” Ivan asked. Alfred shrugged.

“Mostly when I’m feeling…really like shit,” Alfred sighed, looking down, his hand faintly tracing across his chest. Ivan hummed.

“Well, Alfred, what do you like to do in your free time?” Ivan offered.

“Um…well, I play video games a lot,” Alfred shrugged with a smile. “I just got the new Halo and it’s sick! I like to watch horror movies, too, don’t trust what Mattie says about how scared I get, he’s a liar. Oh! And I like learning about space! I think it’s so cool, I’d love to be, like, a rocket engineer or something.”

“Well, we do have a few things in common,” Ivan smiled. Thank God, not only was Alfred handsome, aloof, and flat out adorable, but he also loved space? And the way he just talked about what he liked to do… “I like space, too. Though I would prefer to actually go into space.”

“Whoa, you mean, like, an astronaut?” Alfred cracked a massive smile. “Holy shit, that’s so cool! I wish I could do something like that!”

“Why can’t you?” Ivan asked. Maybe it had something to do with the whole spirit thing…But Alfred smile fell and he shrugged.

“I’m not the kind of person they’d accept,” Alfred sighed heavily and Ivan raised a brow, but they had reached the elementary school by now. Alfred looked like he knew where he was.

“Do you know how to get back to your house from here?” Ivan asked.

“Yeah, you really don’t need to help me the rest of the way,” Alfred urged.

“I am your friend, am I not?” Ivan offered. “I should see that you make it to your body safely.”

“Yeah…” Alfred sighed. “Sure…Uh…remember what I said about reserving the friend title until we get there?”

“I believe it’s a little too late for that,” Ivan giggled.

“Yeah, figured you’d say that,” Alfred groaned. But he straightened up as they continued on their way, walking through the neighborhoods were little kids were running around and playing. A few dogs barked at Alfred, but other than that, no one seemed to notice him. Or seemed to care that Ivan was talking to thin air. Then again, most people looked away when he passed by…

“What do you like to do, Ivan?” Alfred asked curiously. “I mean, you like space and…uh…”

“I like to read,” Ivan mused. He was one of the few people to enjoy English class… “I also enjoy gardening, my family has a few sunflowers I like to tend to.”

“Gardening?” Alfred asked. Then, he said slowly, as if he was testing something, “Well, don’t you think that’s a little girly or something?”

“Why should an activity have to be gendered?” Ivan chuckled. “I don’t care what people think, I like to garden, that should be all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Alfred smiled faintly before stopping in front of a house, looking up at it with wide eyes. He sighed heavily, slumping. “Okay, you wanna go inside, right?”

“I should see you safely into your body,” Ivan nodded, walking ahead of Alfred, towards the door.

“Well, the door _should_ be unlocked,” Alfred mused, rubbing the back of his neck. Ivan tried the door and, sure enough, it was unlocked. “And my parents won’t be home for a while, which means it’s totally safe to have a guy in my room.”

“Your parents know of your preference?” Ivan asked. Normally, women weren’t allowed in a boy’s room, there was never a restriction on boys. But this was good news for Ivan, he didn’t have to ask about it. And if he was already out to his parents…

“Um…well…you could say that they know one of my preferences,” Alfred shrugged sheepishly, floating quickly up the stairs. “They know I like boys…Sorry, if that’s weird.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Ivan offered yet another smile and Alfred smiled back with a nod. Ivan followed him up the stairs. Ivan noticed the pictures on the walls, some still resting in moving boxes. There weren’t…any pictures of Alfred. There were the parents, someone who looked similar to him but nothing like him, and then…

He was starting to understand now.

Alfred went right through a door with the word _Amelia_ scrawled across it. Ivan hummed as he opened the door carefully. Inside, there were boxes piled against a wall, but there was a very…pink comforter on the desk. There were a few dolls scattered around as well, but on the desk was a heavy duty computer and a few alien figurines. There was also a TV with a game console hooked up.

There were two people in the room other than him and Alfred’s spirit. One was the boy in the pictures that had looked similar to Alfred, who was standing, shell-shocked, taking in both of their presences.

“Alfred!” the boy snapped at the spirit, who sheepishly looked away. “First this happens and you manage to get lost and now you managed to cause trouble for this poor boy?”

“It was no trouble,” Ivan shook his head. “I rather enjoyed Alfred’s presence.”

“Did you tell him?” Matthew cocked an eyebrow at his floating brother, who shrugged. Ivan regarded the other person in the room, a girl sleeping soundly on her side on the bed. She wore a baggy T-shirt and jeans, dressed almost exactly like Alfred, a beany messing up her hair. She had the exact same shade of blonde in her hair as Alfred.

“Well, he’s gonna find out eventually,” Alfred grumbled and Ivan watched as his spirit was all but sucked into the body of the sleeping…girl. No…not a girl.

Alfred opened his eyes on the bed, cracking his neck as he sat upright, looking slightly drowsy. He looked up at Ivan with the same bright blue eyes as the spirit, biting his lip. With a smaller frame, he seemed to almost shrink into himself.

“So…yeah…this was why I told you…” Alfred muttered. His voice was higher pitched now as well. It was obvious that he hadn’t been able to get any hormones.

“Did you think this would change my mind?” Ivan laughed lightly. “Alfred, I don’t think you understand me very well.”

“What?” Alfred blinked at him. “But…you…said…you like... boys...”

“Is this what you meant when you said your parents didn’t know about one of your preferences?” Ivan asked.

“I’ll leave you boys some space,” Alfred’s brother swiftly left the room and Ivan smiled faintly. At least his brother respected Alfred…

“You don’t care?” Alfred asked.

“I’ve seen your spirit,” Ivan knelt in front of the bed. “And you have told me yourself, Alfred, who you are. That’s all I need. I don’t care what you were born as.”

“Really?” Alfred’s cheeks heated up and Ivan noticed with amusement that it as a far brighter red than Alfred’s spirit.

“You are the same person as the spirit I met, correct?” Ivan asked and Alfred nodded. “Then there’s no question of if I still want to be your friend.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Alfred asked bluntly.

“Never,” Ivan promised. Honestly, all he really needed was to look into Alfred’s eyes. So what if his body didn’t look like Alfred’s spirit wanted it to? His spirit was all of the proof Ivan needed. Alfred was Alfred and that was that. Alfred’s smile grew even more.

“My parents don’t know,” Alfred muttered, looking at his knees. “I…uh…at least right now, I don’t want them to know.”

“Okay,” Ivan nodded. If he was to be Alfred’s friend, he’d have to remember this rules. Alfred’s secrets, Alfred’s rules. Alfred looked back up at him and his blush only grew. Alfred smiled. Ivan smiled back. “Any other important rules?”

“Um…uh…my birth name,” Alfred’s voice tumbled out and Ivan chuckled. “It’s-”

Ivan kissed Alfred’s cheek just briefly, but Alfred shut right up, his face going as red as a tomato. Ivan laughed lightly. Alfred didn’t recoil…

“I don’t need to know that right now,” Ivan smiled. “To me, your name is Alfred. We can save that for when I have to save face once I finally meet your parents. At least give me that pleasure for a while.”

“Yeah…yeah…sure,” Alfred’s smile grew. He bit his lip before moving forward and kissing Ivan’s cheek lightly. “Thanks for being cool about it.”

“If you would like, you could give me the names of those bullies you talked about so I can give them a…” Ivan paused in thought for a moment “…stern talking to…”

“Nah, they’re not that important,” Alfred said with a wave of his hand. “Thanks, though, really.”

“Anytime,” Ivan nodded. His eyes never left Alfred as he tried to explain his room to Ivan. The blushes got worse when Ivan asked questions, personal questions, teasingly. And, later that night, the two of them figured out how to sneak Ivan out for the first time. A process that would be repeated for an entire year.

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by my recent Danny Phantom binge, but whatever. I was gonna maybe do this as a chapter fic but couldn't make a very good plot for it, so have a one-shot! I love this idea so much, so tell me what y'all thought about it, too.


End file.
